dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Pistol
City Watch pistols are one of the main weapons in Dishonored. The pistol fires a small projectile via the explosion of a miniature whale oil tank, and are standard issue for officers of the City Watch. Corvo Attano can obtain a City Watch pistol during his escape from Coldridge Prison. Once Corvo purchases a new pistol from Piero Joplin, it can be upgraded with better accuracy, a revolving chamber, and faster reload speed, among other things. The pistol has two ammunition types: Standard and Explosive. Explosive bullets cannot be manufactured until Corvo brings Piero the 'Small-Scale Combustion Refinement' Blueprints. Strategy The pistol is the less subtle of the two ranged weapons, as its loud noise is easily heard by any hostile in the vicinity. In combat, however, its power is substantial, as it is capable of killing a City Watch guard in one shot. Combining the pistol with Bend Time allows Corvo to fire multiple rounds, even with few upgrades, and kill several opponents at once. Throwing a whale oil tank and then shooting it with the pistol will cause a massive explosion, which can kill multiple guards and even down a Tallboy. Tossing a grenade and then shooting it will send it flying farther than a normal throw. Upgrades Corvo's Pistol *Cost: 600 Coins Corvo's Pistol is a redesign of the City Watch Pistol, built by Piero Joplin, and designed to accept a number of modular upgrades. Purchasing Corvo's Pistol will unlock the Pistol Accuracy, Pistol Magazine, and Pistol Reload upgrade tracks. Corvo can buy this pistol without obtaining a standard City Watch Pistol. In addition to accepting upgrades, Corvo's Pistol has a short-range spread-damage effect, which can wound multiple opponents in close proximity. Pistol Accuracy *Cost: 300 Coins (Level 1); 600 Coins (Level 2) After building Corvo's Pistol, Corvo can pay to improve the pistol's accuracy and shot deviation, with the final upgrade rendering the weapon near-pinpoint accurate. Level 1 gives the pistol ironsights. Level 2 attaches a rod with a small weight to the bottom of the pistol. Pistol Magazine *Cost: 300 Coins (Level 1); 450 Coins (Level 2); 600 Coins (level 3) The Magazine upgrades add additional rounds to Corvo's Pistol that he can fire between reloads. Each upgrade adds another shot to the pistol's magazine, up to a total of four shots between reloads. The upgrade puts a "belt" of bullets on top of the receiver of the gun, adding one more bullet to the chain with each upgrade. Pistol Reload *Cost: 300 Coins (Level 1); 600 Coins (Level 2) Upgrading the Reload of Corvo's Pistol shortens the pause between loads, with the second upgrade adding an auto-loading system similar to the one built for Corvo's Crossbow. The first upgrade adds a small assembly to the right side of the gun. The second upgrade replaces the assembly with a larger, apparently spring loaded, wheel mechanism. With the second upgrade purchased, Corvo only has to spin the pistol to reload instead of taking the pistol off-screen. Bullet Capacity *Cost: 300 Coins (Level 1); 600 Coins (Level 2) These upgrades allow Corvo to carry more Standard Bullets with him. Each upgrade adds another ten bullets to Corvo's maximum, up to a total of thirty bullets at any one time. There are no upgrades to extend his Explosive Bullets capacity. Trivia *The pistol seems to be mainly modeled on a wheel-lock design, but this is only for cosmetic purposes, and has nothing to do with the mechanics of the gun. *The ammunition of the 'basic' officer pistol is similar to buckshot, as firing at a wall will reveal several smaller holes as opposed to a larger one from a single slug. *Though Daud can use the pistol as well through the course of the Knife of Dunwall and the Brigmore Witches DLCs, he never acquires upgrades. *After Pistol Accuracy 1, the pistol is shown to have ironsights. However, they cannot be used in the game. *With the Pistol magazine upgrade fully upgraded, the pistol appears to turn into a revolver, but the pistol magazine is actually a belt that gets fed into the pistol after each shot. Gallery dh-whale-oil-powered-gun.jpg|Concept art of the pistol. Pistol.jpg|Basic City Watch pistol. PistolCloseUp.jpg|Corvo firing the pistol. City Watch Officer firing his Pistol.png|Officer firing a pistol. shotsfired.png|A noble Officer firing his gun. officer pistol 1.jpeg|A City Watch Officer using a pistol. Lord Shaw.png|Lord Shaw, an aristocrat, choosing his pistol. Havelock04.png|Havelock firing a pistol during target practice. Martingun.png|Martin using a pistol. Pistolreload-0.png|Corvo reloading the pistol. WheellockPistol.jpg|Corvo firing the pistol. guard pistol shoot.jpg|Corvo shoots a guard off a ledge with his pistol. Overseer Pistol.png|An Overseer shooting another Overseer's head off. None like her, Corvo.png|Corvo using a pistol to fight assassins. It:Pistole della Milizia Fr: Pistolet ru:Пистолет es:Pistola_de_rueda_bloqueada Category:Weapons Category:Ranged Weapons Category:Technology